


Road Trip With the Hales

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Camping, Love, M/M, Summer, Summer House Series, Summer Vacation, The Hale Family, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes on a road trip with the hales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Stiles POV**  
 _(the last week of school)_  
I got up 30 minutes ago to get ready for school, I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I didn't really have to do anything to my hair since I buzzed it off yesterday. "I'm off to work, Stiles..." Dad knocked on the door before he came in, "ok bye, love yah," I hugged him and then grabbed my backpack. He stopped me from going out of my door by placing a hand in my shoulder "I want to go out to dinner tonight, don't make any plans," he said and then I nodded.

I ran out to the jeep and hopped in placing the key in the ignition and revved it up, I went a little over he speed limit to get to the school. I parked in my usual spot and then grabbed my books running into the school as the bell rang.   
\------------  
The bell just rang dismissing us from 6th period, my last class is on the other side of the school so I have to run to get there before the tardy bell.

"Hello Stiles, would you stand over there with them until the rest of the students get here?" Mrs. Hilary asked, I nodded and walked over and stood in the back of the line of students by the wall. This is my art class, by far it's my favorite class ever.

Once everyone got to class Mrs. Hilary closed the door, there's only 10 students left since it's the last week of school. "Hello class, I need you guys to pick a partner if yours isn't going to be here for the rest of the year, once you're done with that you can sit down and begin sketching your favorite thing you learned this year.

I looked around to find Lydia but she isn't here, everyone sat down except for me and Derek Hale. He is the most popular guy in school and the quarterback for the football team, our eyes met and he smiled at me. "We are art partners for the rest of the year I guess," I tried acting cool but I'm squealing like a girl in the inside, "Oh yeah?" He chuckled and we said down. Everyone was into there sketches and talking to their partners, I grabbed my sketch pad from my backpack.

"So what are you going to draw?" Derek asked already started in his sketch, "a wolf I think... I'm not sure yet," I said. His eyes lit up when I said that, my best friend Scott is a werewolf and he told me that Derek is to. "You're friends with Scottie right?" I asked and he nodded, "yeah... We take night jogs sometimes, he's cool..." Derek said and I nodded "that's nice, I do my jogging in the morning and he tags along sometimes," I said. "Really? Hmm," he said surprised, "why are you surprised? I don't look like the jogging type?" I said sarcastically, "nope, you look like the cute nerdy video gamer," he side smirked at me to see my reaction, I blushed and looked away because he said I'm cute.

When you are done with your sketch you may present it to the class, and then you are welcome to play on your phones until the bell rings." Mrs. Hilary announced. I looked down and I'm satisfied with my wolf so I stood up, "I drew a wolf... It's cool looking," I said sheepishly and showed it to the class and then I sat down quickly. "That was totally not socially awkward of you," Derek chuckled, "Shut up," I laughed getting out my phone. "This is Stiles... I think he's cute," Derek stood up mocking my presentation showing the class his. Everyone in the class stared cooing and I hid my face in my hands blushing.

Derek sat back down and I looked at the sketch, "you suck at drawing," I snickered and he playfully punched my shoulder. He drew me as a little stick figure and gave me moles, a buzz cut, and red cheeks. "Awe, this is cute, can I keep it?" I asked and he nodded tearing it out and giving it to me, "aren't you going to sign it?" I asked and he took it back and rolled his eyes. He gave it back with his signature and phone number under it and I giggled, "you better text me this summer, Sti..." He said. "Is that my nickname now?" I rolled my eyes and he nodded, "fine... Your nickname is Der then," I glared at him. "I like it," he chuckled and then the bell rang, "your better text me Stilinski," he pointed his finger at me before he left.

Scott was outside of the building when I walked out "only 3 more days left of school buddy," he smiled and I smiled back. "What's with the goofy smile?" He chuckled, "Derek said I'm cute and gave me his number," I said almost about to squeal it. "Dude that's so amazing! Now you can finally stop being a dork and stop Instagram stalking him," he jumped up and down.   
\---------------  
After school I came home and took a nap while waiting for dad to get off of work, he just got home and he changed out of his uniform into some causal clothes. "Ready champ?" He asked, I nodded and then jumped off my bed following him to the car. He drove us to the local diner "Who died?" I asked," he brings me here to tell me bad news. "No one... Can't I just take out my only son to eat?" He defended himself, I nodded getting nervous because I know there is something wrong.

I ordered a steak and he got some curly fries, "I can't wait for this summer, do you still have the summer off?" I asked and he looked down and sighed. "Is that what you brought me here to tell me? It's ok if you have to work, we can just hang out when your off," I offered trying to cheer him up. "It's not that simple... I've been excepted into the FBI, I have to go to the bureau and train for it... It's going to take all summer," he said trying not to look in my eyes to see the disappointment. Don't get me wrong I excited that he has been excepted into the FBI, but he promised me that we would spend quality time together, we haven't been seeing each other that much lately.

"Oh... That's great..." I couldn't think of anything to say, "you're disappointed aren't you?" He said guilty. "Yeah... But I will get over it, I know it's your dream to be in the FBI. I will just stay at Scotties or something," I smiled showing him it's ok. "Actually I have something planned for you..." He smiled and I raised my eyebrows, "my friend that is going to training with me is getting his family to go and a road trip all summer while we are training," he smiled. "Do I have to go? I'm so socially awkward and I don't really want to spend the summer with strangers..." I whined. "What if I said..." He paused for dramatic effect "It's the Hale family... Derek," he said making my squeal in excitement.

"Oh my gosh dad! Are you serious," I screamed excitedly and jumped over the table hugging him, "calm down buddy," he laughed and I sat back down excited. "Yeah, your going to spend the whole summer with the Hale family and some of their friends. Just be careful Stiles," he cringed not wanting to give me the safe sex talk, "eww dad, shut up!" I said disgusted but then I started screaming again in excitement.  
\--------------   
_8:43 P.M._  
We got done eating and then cam back to the house, it's getting dark so I go up to my room to get ready for bed. I look at my bed and see the drawing Derek drew me "Shit," I whispered because I forgot to text him, I get out my phone and dial his phone number in.

Me: Heyy... Sorry I've been busy  
Der: who's this?  
Me: oh... Haha you have to guess  
Der: give me a hint...  
Me: you think I'm cute :)  
Der: woah that really narrows it down...  
Me: oh shut up! Lol  
Der: I'm joking! Sti?  
Me: Yeah... I really don't like that nickname... :(  
Der: awe... To bad Sti, I do :)  
Me: ugh fine... Did you know that I'm going to be hanging out with you all summer?  
Der: yeah, I'm so excited, it was killing me not telling you today,  
Me: Hehe yeah, I'm excited. Do you know anything we are doing this summer?  
Der: I know we are going to the beach house next week... I'm about to go for a night jog, wanna join?  
Me: Um... Don't laugh at me ok?  
Der: ok?  
Me: I'm afraid of the dark...  
Der: AWW! That is adorable!!  
Me: No it's not :( It's embarrassing...  
Der: No it's not, I'm afraid of things to... Look if you come with me I won't let anything happen to you, I will protect you,  
Me: ok... Where do you want to meet?

I heard a knock on my window and it startled me "here," Derek said coming in through the window. "Damn! You scared me," I laughed "how do you know where I live?" I asked, "I was jogging through the neighborhood one day with Francis and I saw you here a couple months ago," he sat by me on my bed. "Hold on let me change into my running outfit," I said fixing to get out from under the covers, "look away..." I said not wanting him to see my pajamas. He rolled his eyes and then looked away, I quickly got up and grabbed my dirty running clothes from yesterday. "Cute," he smiled at me and I threw some of my dirty underwear at him for looking at my pajamas. I'm wearing a batman onesie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles POV**  
"Hey Dad... I'm going to go for a jog with Derek," I said coming down the stairs, Derek came behind me and my dad smiled "Hey sir..." Derek said sheepishly. "Hey Derek, take care of my son... Or I will neuter you," my dad said calmingly scaring he shit out of him, "Dad..." I whined and I grabbed Derek's wrist rushing out of the door hearing dad busting out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, he's just joking..." I said trying to calm him down, I saw a little fear escape from his eyes. "So do you want to jog or walk?" I started skipping, "we can walk, I want to talk" he smiled and I nodded. "I'm so excited for this summer... Am I going to stay at your house?" I asked gravitating closer to him because the streetlights are getting further away from each other now. "We are going to stay at the beach house a couple hours away, but I was wanting to wait to tell you his in person to catch your reaction..." He smiled and I looked at him curious, " next week before we get to stay at the beach house we are going to go on a cruise," he said excited and I squealed. "Really?!" I said jumping up and down, "yeah, I made mom give us a room together," he laughed and I hugged him. "Oh um... Sorry, I like hugs," I pulled off of him and blushed embarrassed, "I wasn't complaining..." He whispered to me making me giggle.

I heard a rustle in the woods closest to me and it was really dark, I automatically grab onto Derek's arm. He stops and listens to the surroundings "it's just the wind... Your really afraid of the dark are you?" He looked concerned and I nodded, "it will be ok... I won't let anything happen to you..." He said and then intertwined our arms and then our fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stiles POV**  
(Saturday Morning, 11:24)  
I woke up and realized that today's the day that dad leaves, "Dad!?" I called out running down the stairs to see a note on the door and I sigh. It says "I'm sorry son... The you know I'm too with goodbyes, I hope you aren't too disappointed. I won't be able to reach you through the phone so I will be sending letters along with Mr. Hale. Love you son..." The letter says. "Wow..." I rolled my eyes annoyed that he just left a note.

I go upstairs to check my phone and also to text Scott to come over, I hate being alone. I jumped on my bed and hugged my body pillow, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and woke it up. I had 5 messages from Derek.

Der Bear: Good Morning Sti  
Der Bear: My dad just left, do you want to come over?  
Der Bear: We are packing to go to the beach house tonight, my sisters are running around like crazy packing and Laura just fell down the stairs LMAO  
Der Bear: you better be awake Sti, because I'm about to come down to your house and help you pack  
Der Bear: I'm headed your way

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet trying to find some clothes before he got her, he should be here any minute because that was sent 10 minutes ago.

I heard the window slide open and then I just gave up, "Cute," Derek cooed when he saw me once again in my batman onesie. I sighed and rolled my eyes "I hate you..." I sighed and he spun me around to pick me up, "no you don't... you love me," he said and I death glared him crossing my arms. "You can glare at me all you want, you're blushing... so I know you love me," He smirked, "whatever..." I looking away and a giggle wanted to escape me but I didn't want Derek to win.

Derek put me down and then sat down on my bed, "I actually have a spiderman onesie... I'll bring it if you bring yours," he smiled and I nodded. "I'll get my sisters to bring theirs to and we all could have pajama days," He said, "That sounds so fun!" I smiled. "My mom and my brother are leaving in an hour to tidy up the beach house for us and my sisters are leaving for the beach house, which one do you want us to go with?" He asked "tonight, I have to take my time packing, I'll forget everything," I said as I got the suitcase out of my closet.

"Can I get a drink?" He asked and I nodded, "There are some mountain dews at the bottom of the fridge," I offered and he nodded. I watched him walk out and then I got some folded clothes and placed them in my suitcase. "Stiles?" Derek asked coming back in the room with two Mountian Dew, "yeah?" I smiled and looked up at him. "Why does downstairs smell like sadness?" he asked concerned, "oh... um, when dad left I didn't get to say goodbye, he just left a note." I sighed. "Oh we should get a letter by next week," he said and I nodded.

"Here I will help you pack, he went into my closet and took some shirts off of the hangers. "Wow... I didn't even think you knew what a short sleeve shirt was," He chuckled, "why?"I giggled "I've always seen you wear nothing but long sleeves and hoodies, even when it's 100 degrees outside." he folded it and then put it in my suitcase."Oh..." I looked at the shirt. He stopped and stared at me curiously,the look I gave him was to drop it, so he did.


End file.
